


Superatural: Wild Hunt Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: So Sam is taken by the wild hunt and Dean vows to find him and bring him back.(Inspired by Shadowhunters)Don't know how this will turn out but we will see, please give ideas, i need inspiration.And remember, i can't remember how to update.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Superatural: Wild Hunt Idea

• Wild hunt - Sam is taken by Fairies in the wild hunt, Dean is desperate to get him  
Back. Dean doesn’t know that once you join the hunt you can never leave.   
(Shadow hunters Lady Midnight)  
Sam - Wild, Strong, Free.  
Dean - Worried, Torn, Free  
Sam gets taken by the Wild Hunt 3 years ago, Dean is still looking, tracking them down from Battlefield to Battlefield, Dean doesn’t know that once the wild hunt has you, you won’t ever leave.  
When Sam was taken, he was placed in front of the leader, who made him drink his faerie blood, now he is bound to run wild forever with the wild hunt until he is killed, after years his wild natural has consumed him, so when Dean kills some of the hunt to bring him back, Sam is torn between the sky and his brother. 

When Dean finds Sam, the wild has taken over him; Dean knows Sam will stay with the hunt.  
Sam offers Dean a place by him in the hunt, after explaining what it’s like in the hunt; Dean accepts and joins Sam in the hunt.  
Dean has been hunting the wild hunt for 3 years since his brother was taken, obsessed with finding him, Dean finally gets a lead, an empty battlefield.  
There he kills most of the hunt, only a few are lucky enough to escape and vow revenge, he finds Sam who was forced to become a member of the hunt and basically turned wild, barely remembers anything before the hunt, but he remembers Dean. 

Dean knows he can't make Sam come back, Sam has fairy blood in him and is bound to run wild forever. The remaining members of the wild hunt come after Dean and Sam kills them, Sam then offers Dean a place in the wild with him, Dean accepts and Sam gives Dean his blood, they are bound together, running wild forever.

Draft 1  
“SAM!” Dean couldn’t see his brother, the wild hunt was too far away, riding high into the dark storm clouds, lightning splitting the sky apart. Dean shouted until he was horse, his brother was gone, taken by the wild hunt who tore through the sky and descended upon the battlefield with shining swords and slaughtered all men and women who opposed them.

Dean sat up quickly, the dream fresh in his mind as he breathed heavily, the vivid memory left a bitter taste in his mouth. His brother was gone, taken by the wild hunt 3 years ago.   
The memory of his brother’s face as the hunt rode away haunting his every waking moment, Dean rubbed his face, he was so close.  
His contact, a fairy of the guard, had told him (For a price) that the wild hunt would be at a large battle between two warring countries, scavenging the valuables from the dead soldiers.  
Dean had been planning this for months, hunting down survivors, witnesses and sighting of the wild hunt. All signs pointed to the hunt showing up at this one battlefield for 1 night and 1 night only.  
Dean shouldered his duffel bag and sword, pushing the hotel door open and descending the stairs. “Thanks for the room,” Dean pushed a bag of coins forward on the counter towards the hotel owner. Making his way over to his horse, Dean untied Fenri, stroking his nose. Dean climbed on, taking up the reins and kicking lightly. Dean would find the wild hunt, because wherever the wild hunt was, Sam would be too.


End file.
